O quinto dia
by Rafa008
Summary: No 5º dia da Batalha da Fronteira, a Dama da Torre Anabel e o Cabeça da Fabrica Noland falam sobre a caverna Artesian e durante uma discussão onde o rapaz, preocupado, tenta impedir-la de voltar lá sozinha, atrás do Guilde Hideout, ela acaba se declarando para ele em meio aos jardins da Ilha e tem uma grande surpresa. Música I run to you.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Casal: **SecretHideoutShipper (Anabel & Noland)

**Musica: **I run to you-Lady Antebellum

**Resumo: **Songfic. No 5º dia da Batalha da Fronteira, Anabel e Noland falam sobre a caverna Artesian.

**O quinto dia**

_Eu fujo do ódio  
Eu fujo do preconceito  
Eu fujo dos pessimistas  
Mas eu fujo tarde demais  
_

Aquele era o 5º dia na ilha da Batalha da Fronteira, muitos turistas e treinadores estavam chegando lá, para conhecer o lugar e desafiar os Cérebros da Fronteira. Anabel, a Dama do Salão de olhos e cabelos curtos lilases estava em sua sala de estar, um enorme, limpo e claro lugar com grandes janelas e vários sofás e mesinhas de chá, na Torre de Batalha, pensando nos eventos que ocorreram nos últimos dias, quando o Guilde Hideout tentara capturar Jirachi e atacara. Em algumas horas Emerald estaria desafiando Tucker para conseguir seu 5º símbolo.

Anabel estava preocupada, pensando em uma maneira de derrotar o inimigo antes dos 7 dias. Alguém bateu na porta e ela viu pela TV que era Noland, o Cabeça da Fabrica de cabelos castanhos e olhos cinza.

Anabel-Entre Noland.

Noland-Bom dia Anabel. Você esta indo com nós assistir a batalha entre Tucker e Emerald?

Anabel-Não, desculpe. Estou preocupada com Jirachi e a ilha.

Ele sentou-se no sofá ao lado da garota, tocando seu ombro delicadamente.

Noland-Não se preocupe, quando o inimigo atacar, vamos estar preparados.

Anabel-Sim, mas eu estava pensando que talvez eu devesse voltar à caverna Artesian. Talvez seja lá onde Guilde Hideout irá capturar Jirachi.

Noland ficou nervoso e bateu na mesa, assustando Anabel.

Noland-Você não vai voltar lá. A primeira vez que vocês foram, quando eu estava no hospital, todos vocês foram atacados.

Anabel-Mas desta vez estamos preparados.

_Eu levo minha vida  
Ou é ela que me leva?_

_Fujo de meu passado  
Eu corro muito rápido  
Ou muito lento, parece_

Noland-De qualquer forma nós precisamos que todos fiquem aqui porque o próximo lugar que ele atacará será aqui! E eu não vou deixar você correr risco desnecessariamente.

Anabel cruzou os braços, seus olhos lilases perigosos.

Anabel-Mas eu tenho certeza que Jirachi voltará lá! Eu vou falar com Scott, ele concordará comigo.

Mas quando ela estava indo para a porta, Noland segurou seu braço, fazendo-a ficar mais próxima dele, os olhos cinza dele sérios e sua voz, forte.

Noland-Fique aqui! Por favor...

As últimas palavras foram mais hesitantes, suaves.

Noland-Você é minha amiga, a melhor.

Anabel-Eu vou. Eu sou uma dos cérebros da Fronteira mais poderosos aqui.

Noland-Então eu vou com você.

Os olhos dela estavam suaves e a voz, doce, enquanto tocava seus cabelos castanhos com a mão livre.

Anabel-Não, os outros precisam de você aqui, você é o mais inteligente. Fique aqui, me solte.

Noland respirou seu perfume de violeta em seu pescoço e então, libertou-a. Ela sorriu docemente.

Anabel-Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem Noland.

Noland suspirando-Se você esta dizendo. Tchau.

Então ele foi pela porta, indo em direção a Cúpula de Batalha, onde aconteceria o próximo desafio. Mas quando Anabel o viu pela janela lá fora, ela correu para o elevador, para ir até ele. A ilha tinha um lindo pátio florido com flores e arvores onde muitos pokemons passavam o tempo. Havia a rua comercial, Hotel, Restaurantes, arenas e as Batalhas de Facilidade. Muitos treinadores estavam comprando Lava Cooks, TMs e objetos para batalhas. Ela viu o homem de cabelos castanhos e seu sobretudo branco indo para a Cúpula de Batalhas, e gritou:

Anabel-NOLAND, ESPERE!

Noland parou surpreso, olhando para a outra Cérebro, correndo ate ele. Quando ela estava na sua frente, ela, normalmente orgulhosa e fria, estava doce e inocente.

Anabel-Eu não sei como você se sente com relação a mim, mas eu gosto de você Noland. Mas provavelmente eu estou dizendo bobagens, esquece o que eu disse, talvez eu devesse esquecer você. Então, eu tenho que ir. Tchau.

Ela corou, os olhos tristes, indo em direção a Torre de Batalha, quando ele a chamou:

Noland-Espere Anabel...

Ela parou estática, quando ele se aproximou e segurou seu rosto, olhando nos seus olhos.

_Quando as mentiras se transformam em verdade  
É quando corro para você  
Este mundo continua girando depressa  
Em um novo desastre, então eu corro para você  
Eu corro para você querida_

Noland-Por que você esta com medo Anabel? O que era aquela conversa sobre me esquecer? Eu nunca concordaria com aquilo. Eu gosto de você Anabel. Você e você minha pequena.  
Os olhos dela estavam chocados e depois, apaixonados.

Noland-Você consegue sentir com seus poderes, certo? Eu gosto de você como você gosta de mim.

Anabel-Eu não preciso usar meus poderes, meu coração consegue sentir. Eu gosto muito de você.

Ela beijou sua bochecha com um grande e lindo sorriso, e olhou com seus olhos lilases para os cinzas, dele. Noland beijou sua testa e então seus lábios, suavemente. Muitos treinadores assistiam o novo casal da Batalha da Fronteira.

Noland-Tchau Anabel, tome cuidado.

Anabel-Ok, Tchau Noland.

E ela foi procurar por Scott, enquanto ele ia ate a Cúpula de Batalha, procurar os outros cérebros.

_Quando tudo parece se tornar lamentações  
Querida você é a única para quem eu corro  
Eu corro para você  
Nós corremos sob fumaças  
Sua vida e a minha  
Como as areias do tempo  
Deslizando completamente  
E nosso amor é a única verdade  
É por isso que eu corro para você_


End file.
